One more chance
by cookiedough12
Summary: Nico has been asigned to look out for a new demigod, Alice, and he had everything well planned. 1) Take her to Camp half-blood 2) Make sure she s alive. And return to the Underworld. But his plans soon change when something unexpected happens. Nico s one more chance to love. JUST TO BE CLEAR; NICO IS STRAIGHT IN THIS STORY, DOESEN T MEAN I HAVE ANYTHING WITH HOMOSEXUALS.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I walked into the classroom, I saw familiar faces, John, with homework obessesion, Tiara, Pete, Flora, Frank, Gabrielle, who was staring lovingly at Frank, Goyle, Kitty, who was shooting daggers at Gabrille for looking at Frank, and... I didn`t know him, He was reading a book. "Like water on stone." I noted, _good book. _He was pale and sickly transparent looking. With dark wavy hair and eyes like obsidian. He was wearing a black shirt with skull desigs, black jeans with chains around and an aviator`s jacket. _A newbie. _I thought as I took a seat next to him, he looked up from his book and stared at me. I stared back. He looked me up from head to toes, and then went back to reading his book like I just wasn`t worth wasting his time. _Show off_ I muttered in silence.

Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Alice, I`m twelve and starting sixth grade of primary school in New York Aaron academy. I`m a trouble maker, always have been, I have been in three different schools just to finish, Kinder. But I have been in the Aaron academy for almost two years. A new record! Yay! Anyway, I promised myself to be good this year, no more "funny stuff." As my Dormitory building director would say. Our dormitories were Separated by female or male and by ages. Each building would have a teacher in charge. Ms. Delly was our director. And let`s just say she hates me. I have pranked her. alot. Anyway, I took my book out and pretended to read while sneaking looks at the boy beside me.

Nico`s PoV:

When she entered the class, I was suddenly alert, her aura was powerful, definately a demigod. She was tall and skinny. Her hair was shoulder length and dark like mine, swept to one side. Her eyes were disturbingly sea green like a friend`s. Her outfit definately made people notice her. Not in a Oh-my-gosh-look-at-that-hot-girl`s-clothes kind, but she was dressed all white. White tank top, white long slim jeans and white sneakers. She was really tanned so it made her look good, and noticable. cute, not that I`d ever admit it. She walked slowly taking each step with insecurity. as if wating for someone to beat her up. The girl took the seat beside me, she sloudered of her blue backpack and sat down. I looked up from my book. she stared at me as if daring me to do something. I just shrugged indifferently and went back to reading. Or at least trying...

That`s when the teacher entered class...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gossip, gossip and more gossip. It was all people talked about here. It was the first day of school and there were already new secrets passing around. I wondered if they watched Gossip girl or something, though I`d rather think the guys wouldn`t watch it, I wasn`t sure. I imagined Catherine and all the popular kids huddled up in the movie room watching a chic series while hugging each other. I turned around, a few rows behind me was the popular zone, the chearleading squad, the football team, all sports. They were an inseparable group. Catherine, was the leader, with her big boyfriend Sam, he was okay, but Catherine was the type of girl who manipulated people with a simple smile, she was blonde with icy blue eyes, and loved chewing gum. I hated her. I hated people who used other people. It was just so unfair. Then our teacher came in, and my mouth dropped open, Ms Debby..

I glared at her, trying to perfect my angry stare was hard, I wasn`t the mean kind of girl. "Morning class." She said, just the sound of her voice made me shiver in my seat. "Good morning Miss Debby." The class said not really paying attention. She left her laptop on the desk and pounded the table with her thick ruler. "Silence!" she said. Everybody went quiet. "We have some new students in this class." She anounced as if she`d invented something. I rolled my eyes. "if your new, please come over here and introduce yourselves." She ordered. Slowly, the boy stood up and walked up to Miss Debby with the other newbies. I felt sorry for the new kids, maybe even for the creepy boy. I knew the intro part, and I hated it. When i introduced myself about 2 years ago, Everybody was staring at me, as if waiting for me to judo flip someone or tell them my incredible advenures about traveling around the world, which obviously didn`t ever happen. I listened each intro carefull, I knew what was like to not be listened. Therewas an asian girl with pretty long hair, and really good at gymnastics "so i`m probably entering the cheerleading team." She anounced. There was another guy who was real chubby, but nice. there were a few more people and then the it was the boy`s turn. "My name is Nico di angelo." He said, his voice was low and quite. "I was born in Italy but I moved to Washington and now I`m here." he said, and then he sat back down.

Nico`s pov:

As I walked back to my seat, I sneaked a look at the girl`s table, he timetable was lying in the corner of her desk, then sat down and looked at my timetable, Same, same, same, same... We had the same classes. _Good. _I thought, the more classes i have with her, the more time I have to convince she`s a demigod. "Now," the teacher said, "We`re going to watch the orientation film." She anounced. Lot`s of people groaned and muttered unhapily. the girl threw her head back, making her hair jump, and sighed. _must be pretty boring _I thought.

And it was, boring and long. When it finished, half of the class was pretty much asleep. Miss Debby, assigned each of the the new guys a guide. "Anderson." the teacher gestured at the girl, "You`re angelo`s guide. " She said. The girl looked annoyed and asked "For how long?" the teacher`s gaze hardened and replied. "does it matter?"

"uh yeah!"

"Don`t you dare to talk to me like that Anderson! now go, you and angelo have all the same classes together."

She narrowed her eyes, and then turned to me. "I guess I`m your guide." She told me, Her eyes, sparkled, sea green, _like percy`s _I thought, could it be... _never mind _I thought to myself. "I`m Alice." The girl said, interupting my thoughts. "What? Ah uh.. Yeah, I`m Nico." I said. She smiled and said. "I know that." She said leaving the room. I followed her. She was pretty fast, but I was able to catch up. "So.. Alice, how long have you been here?"

"About 2 years." She told me, "It`s a record." She said proudly. I nodded _sounds like a demigod. _I thought. We walked some more, and then she stopped and turned left, opening a white door. There were lot`s of kids talking and running, but Alice just walked in as if nobody were in there. She turned and told me "If you`re good at chemistry, you should sit at the front, you get lot`s of atttention form the teacher."

"I`m terrible." I told her. She laughed and said. "Then you`re invited to sit with me at the back."

"Sure." I said following her. We sat at the back of the class and talked. "So do you belive in Greek gods?" I asked. We were talking about ancient history, so the question made sense. "Like Zeus? Athena? Artemis?" She asked. I drummed my fingers on the table. names had powers, so for her to say those names just like that was dangerous. "Yeah" I told her. She shrugged. "I like Greek history, but Nah, Ì dont`think so." She turned to face the I cursed silently.

This was going to be harder than what I thought...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sooooooo." Flora said as I opened the door to my dorm, Flora was my bestie, we did everything together outside school, ice skating, pranking, etc. We`d met when I first started attending Aaron, she`d saved me from getting epelled my first day, since then, we`ve been inseparable. "What?" I asked She rolled her eyes. "You know, you, and that guy Nico." I threw my backpack on my bed, which was beside Flora`s. She and I were so different and so alike at the same time. Her bed was had flower prints in it, and mine, had a ying yang drawing on my sheets and the rest was white, that was it. _keep in simple _was like my motto. "I`m Nico`s guide, and that`s it" She made nodded sarcastically and I made a face. "Really? You two seemed like BFs." I laughed without humor. "You know I don`t date, at least, not now." But it was too late, she had already started singing. "Alice and Nico sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marrige, then comes a baby in a baby carriege." She sang gleefully. "Puh-leese." I said, imitating Catherine`s voice, "You know losers don`t date, like evah." Flora gigled. "But why not, he`s gorgeous, plus, he seems into you." She said batting her eyelashes. "If you think he`s so gorgeous, why don`t you go and make a move on him?" I told her batting my eyelashes too. "his a bit too dark and creepy for my taste. Even though his pretty nice." It was 6:00 ò clock at night and everybody was supposed to be in their dorms until half past seven when dinner started. "I think i will." Flora said firmly, "let`s hit the showers first."

I shivered, even though I`d just had a hot shower, My hands were icy cold. I got dressed into a white sleeveless blouse and a pair of jean short. "Flora!" I called. "In a minute!" She called back. She walked out of her walking closet. Her light brown hair fell down her shoulders. She wore a striped black and white t-shirt and a mini red skirt. "Well?" She asked. I smiled "You look nice, cute skirt." Flora jumped up and down. "Do you think Nico would like it?" i shrugged. "Not sure, now let`s go, I`m starving." Reluctantly, she followed.

Nico`s pov:

"Send." I said as I clicked the botton. A few minutes later, the response appeared in my computer screen. I read it:

_Nico, _

_If you really think this chic is a demigod, try to be her friend and look out for her, demigods who aren`t sure who they are in this world are dangerous, especially if she`s powerful. Look for more demigods._

_PS: Anabeth says good luck_

_Percy._

I sighed, Alice was okay, but I wasn`t sure if she liked me as a friend. We`d spent the afternoon working together and she didn`t think of me as creepy, which was pleasing. i stood up and walked to the mess hall.

There she was, with a white sleeveless shirt and shorts, it looked good. She was draggin a long brown haired girl who was looking around. She was Aurora? I didn`t remember her name. They were sitting in one of the large tables with some other girls and boys, Alice didn`t notice me, but her friend did. She looked up from their conversation and her gaze landed on mine at me. Her name, Aurora, Flower? Flora. That`s right, she was Flora. She waved at me and gestured for me to go over to them. And so I did. "Hey" Alice said when I`d sat down. I waved my hand awkwardly and tried to keep up with the conversation. "okay Alice." some guy said. "Godess of wisdom and crafts." Alice thought for a while. I wanted to shout _Athena! But _decided to just eat dinner and listen. "Athena?" She said in a small voice. "Correct!" The guy said. Then she looked at me and told me. "Hey Nico glad you joined us, we`re studying for tomorrow`s ancient history test. Why don`t you and Flora study together?" I wanted to say _no thank i`m good. _But the words just got stuck. I nodded and faced Flora. She was okay, I`d seen prettier girls before, She twisted her brown hair into a bun and said. "So Nico, God of the underworld-"

"Hades." I said immediatly cutting her off. She beamed at me, "You`re good." I shrugged. The bell rang, making it clear we had one more hour before we got back to our rooms. Alice got up and left the tray on a rack, the others did the same. She grabbed her notebook and turned to me, "Nico, Flora, you guys are coming?" I nodded and as fast as I could, followed them. Don`t get me wrong, Flora was nice and all, but she wasn`t my type, and she was flirting her head off with me. "Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After dinner, we went to hang out at Frank`s dorm. Nico disappeared after a few minutes after talking and Kitty made an excuse to leave. And eventually, our group of friends faded back into our dorm rooms. Flora was looking a little bit bummed. I changed into my silver jammies and sat on Flora`s bed. "What happened?" I asked. "It was a total humiliation, I`ve never felt this way." She answered sadly. "My flirting didn`t affect on him. Not even a tiny bit. Did you see, how eager he was to leave the cafeteria? It was as if he was tired of me." I smiled comfortingly at the the face of my best friend and hugged her. "Honey, you can`t force someone to fall for you, give it some time." I told her. Then I dragged my self to my bed, and lied down ready to sleep. "Lights out!" I called, and the Brightness of the room faded completely. As i tucked myself into the sheets I thought, _how dare Nico treat Flora like that, she`s one of the nicest girls around and he wasn`t a little bit interested in her! _And as i fell asleep, I agreed on one conclusion, I hated Nico di angelo.

Nico`s Pov:

I left Frank`s place half past eight. Perfect time to sneak back to camp half blood. I went into my room, it was dark. I concentrated. _Black, fear, Underworld. _I thought. Then, jumped into a shadow, it felt like I was sumerging into a dark murky liquid. I looked around it was the same room but darker, I ran into a wall and suddenly, I was at camp. The night was quiet. Everything was like a remember, 12 cabins, the bonfire was full of people. The bonfire! I ran as fast as I could and stopped to look for Percy or Anabeth. There was no sign of them, that`s when I bumped into Will Solace, "Hey Will, have you seen Percy and Anabeth?"

"Yeah, they`re in cabin nine "Studying maps" " He said, I grimaced. "That bad, uh?" Ever since the Titan, war and all the underwater kiss. They`d still decided to be friends, stupid, right? Anyway,we all have been trying to set them up together, but Athena and Poseidon aren`t besties. "Worse, just imagine, STUDYING MAPS!" I let a smile slip. "Thanks, see you later Will."

"Yeah bye!" I walked over to cabin nine and went in. There they were, at the back of the room, with scrolls and other papers lying on the floor. I coughed awkwardly. Percy looked up. "Nico!"

"Percy, Anabeth."

"hey Nico, glad you`re back." They went over to me and smiled in greeting. "Seriously?" I asked. "studying maps?" Percy smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah well, we`re taking it slow." Anabeth nodded in agreement. I sighed and said. "Listen, I didn`t come hear to do small talk. I need help."

"Chic problem?" Anabeth asked. "Yeah" The demigod chic, has this friend and.."

"She`s hitting on you." Percy finished. I nodded. Anabeth grinned at me. "Oh gods Nico congrats! So what are you gonna do about it?" I stared at her blankly. "No, no, you got me wrong. I don`t like her..."

"So she`s ugly?" Percy asked. "Percy! How dare you judge a girl by her face?" Anabeth nudged him with her shoulder.

"So she`s dumb?" Percy corrected. "No! she`s okay." I told them. "So she`s smart but ugly." He interupted. I threw my hands in exasperation. "she`s just not my type!" Anabeth laughed and told me. "Don`t worry Nico, we all have to deal with Percy`s hyperactive side from time to time. Anyway, I what do you need?" I silently thanked Anabeth for her maturity. "I need one of you to help me with this demigod. She`s a tough one, real pwerful."

"I`ll go." Anabeth said, I`d love to see this Academy, plus, they say they have this amazing library, and I need to see this girl with my own eyes. "I`ll come also." Percy volunteered. "Great, " I told them. "I`ll ask Chiron to help us to enter." Anabeth said. "Don`t worry Nico, we`ll be there in a few days, you just concentrate on school and the girl." I nodded. "Good I`d better go now." I left the cabin a shadow travelled back to my dorm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I walked into class and sat down on my seat, determined to ignore Nico. "Hey" he said. We were the only one in class. I huffed and looked away, his eyes were like a dark hole into oblivion, if I looked straight into them, I`m afraid I`ll just forget everything and get lost in a trance. "Are you ok?" He asked, trying to make contact with me. "I`m alright thank you for asking." I answered trying to keep my manners straight and not start insulting him with "frigging unicorns." That`s kindda of my way to trash someone. I got my note book out and started studying Greek, this subject had always been easy for me, which is weird because I`m dyslexic and ADHD. (That`s right people. ADHD and dyslexic, another way to trash me. Woohoo!) Anyway, nico kept glancing at me, which made me uncomfortable and wonder who he was. "Are you mad?" He asked me concerned. I took a deep breath and faced him, looking at him straight in the eye. "Mad? Flora, my best friend likes you, and you don`t give a frigging unicorn. Do you know how is it to have a heartbroken friend?" He backed away, obviously surprised. "Whoa whoa whoa, back up, I`m new here, we`re twelve years old, and we`re not dating! Plus, I barely know you guys! And what is frigging unicorns?" I took a deep breath, maybe he was right, maybe I`m exagerating, and heart broken? Flora barely knew him! "I guess you`re right, I`m not mad at you, yet. It`not my business your thing with Flora."

"What thing? We don`t have a thing!"

"She crushes on you!"

"I`ve been here a day and already with the crush thing, i`m not looking for a girlfriend!"

"Well sorry if this school moves to fast for you,that`s the way it is!"

"WE`re TWLEVE!"

I breathed in some freah air, but there wasn`t any, "Look," I said, "I`m sorry I`m pushing you, it`s just, you can`t just sit there and watch my friend`s helpless crush without doing something." I turned away looking for a distraccion. "It`s not your fault, I`d do the same, probably." he told me. I smiled. "Wait." he said. "When you were same something about Flora and not mad and me. Yet?" I supressed I smile "That depends, if you hurt my friend, you`re dead to me, but if everything`s cool, I guess I`d be willing to give a shot at being friends." He looked confused, "So are we friends or not?" I stuck my hand out. "Friends."

Nico`s Pov:

Our friendship must be the weirdest friendship ever. One day, she liked me, then next day, she`s furious, an hour later, we`re like best friends. I`ve seen bipolar people, never a bipolar friendship, on one side at least. It was in history when i realized how cool she was. Alice and I were working on this history project about greeks, since she was my guide, we were supposed to do things together, neither of us minded, plus, it was pretty fun. We were making this cool 3D design of Greece when she said. "Ooh! you know what`d be cool? Make a temple in the middle, to show how much the greeks apreciated the gods." I wasn`t so sure. But she looked at me straight in the eye, and I just couldn`t say no. "Sure." I sighed giving up. She squealed and flung her ams around me. Then took a step back. "Sorry." She muttered. "S`okay" I told her hoping I wasn`t blushing. She left to grab some materials and I strated to work again, suddenly, I felt something inside me, something I haven`t felt since before Bianca`s death, I felt really happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A few days later, when I was walking to the cafeteria with Flora, she told me. "I know you like Nico."

"Huh?"

"I saw you two talking down the hall, laughing, you `re a really good actress you know, pretending to be my friend, then dumping me for my OWN crush."

"What no! Flora, it isn`t that way, you`re taking this so wrong, we`re just friends!"

"Trash your excuses, Alice, they`re not gonna save you this time."

"Flora we`re best firends!" She considered this thought for a moment. "Sorry Alice, but I need a time to think." Then she headed for our table with all our friends leaving me behind.

Nico`s Pov:

At last! Percy and Anabeth managed to sign into the academy. I was in my dorm, in the morning when I heard knocks on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. No answer, so I went to get the door.

"SURPRISE!" I jumped back, Percy and Anabeth were grinning like crazy at me. "What the.. Holy Hera! You guys scared the Hades out of me!" Percy laughed, "Good one" He ruffled my hair and went into my room. "Nice jammies." he mocked. I made a face. Anabeth looked around. There was almost nothing to see, my backpack was on the floor next to my desk, On the table, there were a few textbooks and my pencilcase. My bed had black sheets and my sword was sheathed in the corner. There was an extra bed, I`d requested a room for myself. "Hey Nico." Percy said. "Sup?"

"You have to brighten this room if I`m spending the rest of the term here."

"What? You`re sixteen and I`m twelve, the dorms are seperated in ages."

"My friend, I do you know the mist?"

"So like you are a twelve year old for mortal eyes?"

"You know the mist can persuade? I just used the mist and told the director if we could share a room."

"Oh great, I have to deal with you the whole winter?"

"Yep, aren`t you a lucky guy, you get to spend time with me!" Percy said like he was a prize people had to win to spend time with him. "So Nico," Anabeth said, "What`s the demigod`s name?"

"Alice."

"Age?"

"Twelve?"

"Probable godly parent?"

"Poseidon."

"Wait." Percy stepped in. "What? I have a little sis? Cool!"

"Might have a little sister." Anabeth corrected. I yawned. "Hey tomorrow it`s Saturday, it`s free for everybody. I`ll present her to you guys tomorrow. " Anabeth nodded, "Cool. bye Percy, Nico." She kissed Percy and left her room with all her baggage. I looked at Percy and raised my eyebrows. "We`ve started dating." he explained. I rolled my eyes. "About time."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ring! Ring! I woke up, feeling dazed. "What.." Eight ò clock. I went over to my closet and took out a white sleeveless vest, a grey shirt and a pair of jeans. I got dressed, brushed my hair and put on my sneakers. My dorm room was already open and Flora was gone. I sighed, how long did she say she would be avoiding me? The mess hall was empty exept for Flora`s table with Frank, Kitty, John and Gabrielle. There was another table, at the back of the hall, a small one, Nico di angelo a siteen year old boy and a sixteen year old girl were talking and hanging out. Nico looked at me and gestured for me to go over to them. I walked slowly, "Alice!" Kitty was coming my way. I hugged her and said. "Hey! What`s up?"

"Oh my gods, it`s so lame without you at our table,please I don`t care if Flora`s mad at you, just come back!" Kitty was my other best friend her light brown her fell till her hip and had natural twist curls at the ends. She had always had a crush on Frank but would never admit it, "Flora is taking over the group, she`s so mean now that your gone, we want to kick her out, everybody, seriously so you can come back." She told me. I came over to my extable and told John to chill with his homework, Gabrille to stop annoying Kitty and to Kitty I wished her good luck and walked towards Nico`s table. "Hey." I said when I`d sat down on one of the chairs. "hi" Nico said. Then I looked at the other two. "Hey." I told them. "I`m Alice." The boy looked like me, black hair, sea green eyes, tanned and tall, he looked at me shocked and excited at the same time, with his mouth hanging open. The girl was skinny and way taller than me, 1 metre 59 maybe? She had curly blonde hair and had a natural tan, for me she would have been a stereotyoical Calirfornia girl, only her eyes were bluish grey, like a cloudy day at sea. She held a confident expression which looked like saying. _mother knows best, so shut up and listen. _The girl stuck her hand out and said. "Anabeth, pleasure to meet you. Nico has told us a lt about you." I raised my eyebrows and looked at Nico. "really?"

"Yeah! I`m Percy by the way." the guy added grinning. Nico muttered something, he was blushing! I smiled at Percy, "I like your name, It reminds me of the Greek hero, Persues, the kid of Zeus, Medusa slayer?" Anabeth looked impressed. "You know a lot of Greek history."

"Yeah, it`s kindda interesting compared to all the other courses."

"That`s what I say!" Percy yelled. "Jeez, Percy calm down." Anabeth told him. "Are you guys new?" I asked. Percy nodded, "Ahh, interesting, anyway, I gotta do my homework." I told them. Anabeth perked up. "Homework, I love homework!" I grinned "No way! I hate it! Do you wanna help me?" Imediatly she stood up nodding enthisiatically.

We went to her room, it had grey wall and creamy white curtains, One bed had silver sheets and an owl sewed to it. And the other bed was empty. She had a wooden desk in which she had a stack of books, a greyish blue backpack and a silver pencil case, on the wall, hang a white New york Yankees cap. Her closet was open and i could see most of her clothes were grey, white silver or jeans. there was one shirt which caught my attention. It was orange with the words "CAMP HALF BLOOD" written in it and a pegasus with it`s wing spread. "Um.." I started but Anabeth closed her closet before i could ask. "Do you have your homework here?"

"Oh that`s what I forgot, I`ll go and get it."

"I`ll come with you."

"Okay." We got to my room, Flora was there, with... Catherine! "Hey Alice." Catherine said in a singsong voice "Hi." I grumbled. " Heard you stole Nico from your best friend." She said shaking her head. "What kind of friend are you?" I made a fist. "Why don`t you keep your manipulations to yourself, Catherine, maybe someday you will manipulate yourself into thinking your actually nice." I said sweetly which was easy, since, I`ve gotten away with mostly every trouble making themselves think they did something wrong. She sneered but then she smiled melancholically, "Too bad Alice, and I thought we were starting to be friends." She looked at me. "Oh well, at least you can dream about it."

"Um, actually, that`d never happen, because, you`re not in my dreams, not even nightmears." I snapped. "Catherine and I are best friends now. We`re O-V-E-R over. Flora told me. i was digusted. "You know Flora. " I said. "I liked you better when you were nice, you two witches deserve each other. " And with that, i stomped out of the room with my backpack on my shoulder and Anabeth by my side.

Anabeth`s pov:

The moment I saw Alice, i liked her, she was like a mini version of a female Percy and i got the feeling Percy felt the same way, she was just this cute little twleve year old. Daring, snappy, sassy and pretty. Her long black hair fitted perfectly with her angled face. And the way she sassed those girls, Anabeth had been inpressed. "So, Flora is the brunette?" I asked to make sure. She nodded. "And she`s your best friend."

"Exbest friend, she was so nice before the incident."

"Boy trouble?"

"Yeah. See, Flora has this crush on a guy and she was flirting with him but it didn`t work, Im the guide of this guy so I have to stick with him, not that I have a problem, and Flora thinks and hitting on her crush."

"So this guy, is he maybe, Nico?" Alice looked at me impressed. "How did you know?" I smiled proudly, "I`ve known Nico a few years know, plus it fits perfectly with his side of the story."

"Aahh"

"Soo?"

"So what?"

"Are you hitting on Nico?"

"What? no!"

"Why not?"

"I don`t like him that way, I mean he`s nice and all but, at this age, I`m not looking for love." I thought about that answer, 4 years ago when I met Percy, I might have said the same thing, but now? There was no way, I`d quit on him. "Hey." Alice said.

"Huh?"

"I was wondering, since I have nowhere to sleep, because Catherine and Flora are now sharing room.." I smiled. "You can stay in my dorm. It will be so fun!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few hours later, Nico and Percy came over. "So that means you girls are sharing dorm?" Percy asked. Anabeth rolled her eyes, "What of. She`s moving in didn`t you understand?" Percy laughed. We had just finished unpacking my stuff when they came in. I looked over at Nico, he was leaning next to the door as if ready for an easy escape. He kept frowning and looking around. I stood up and said. "I`m going for a coke." Percy stared at me wide eyed. "They let you eat junk food here?" I nodded, "Yeah, there`s a vending machine somewhere around the corridor. " Anabeth elbowed Percy and whispered something into his ear. He nodded. I opened the door and stepped outside."I`ll go with you." Nico said following me.

"You`re friends seem nice." I said brightly. "Yeah, they`re cool, annoying sometimes." Nico said. I laughed. We reached the vending machine and I bought two cokes. "Here." I said handing Nico one. "Well, well." Someone said, I whirled around finding the whole cheerleading squad glaring at me. The whole squad and Flora, her hair fell down one shoulder. She was wearing the red cheerleading uniform and white sneakers. _Why is.. _Suddenly it dawned on me. "Flora..." I started. "She`s in the group." Catherine sneered. "Thanks to me, she`s not a loser like you." I gritt my teeth, "Alice." Nico whispered in my ear. "She`s trying to make you mad, just ignore her." I nodded. "I`m tired Catherine." I sighed. "Just get out of the way and leave us alone." Catherine fixed her gaze on Nico and smiled coldly. "I see you want private time with your BF. Flora was right." I looked at Nico, he was looking at the ceiling blushing madly. "We`re not- I`m not." I stammered. Catherine took out her little mirror, lip gloss and started making tsk tsk sounds. "Too bad, too bad." I huffed and grabbed Nico`s wrist, I felt his arm tense, but I didn`t drop it. Dragging him out of the scene, his arm relaxed, and I let it go. "I`m sorry." I said out of breath. "It`s okay." he said still flushed. We walked back to Anabeth`s dorm in silence.

Anabeth`s Pov:

"She`s a demigod, alright." I told him. Percy nodded. "And, she`ll be a cool sister." I rolled my eyes. "That`s not the point, apart from Nico and Bianca di angelo, there hasn`t been a second child form one big three."

"What?"

"Ugh, Forget it." I said. "You know, I think she has a thing for Nico." Percy`s eyes hardened. "No way." I frowned at him. "What`s the matter?" He looked away. "Nothing." I thought about Alice.

We were unpacking her stuff, before Percy and Nico came over. "So, tell me about your life." I said, trying to sound like it was nothing. She hesitated. "My dad left my mom and me before I was born. We hardly managed to pay my school, then she met my stepdad, he was really nice, but when I was ten, my mom died." I nodded for her to keep going. "My stepdad is nice, but since he`s an archeologist, he`s always on trips." she told me. I suddenly felt really sorry for her, I mean, My dad treated me like garbage for years, but at least he was now there when I`m home.

"Anabeth?" Percy asked, I blinked "What? uh.." Just then, Nico and Alice opened the door, each of them were grabing a coke and looking really uncomfortable. "Hi." Alice said raising her hand. "hey," I said. "What took you guys so long?" Alice blushed "Uh, we bumped into the cheerleading squad. They`re really starting to annoy me. They`re like monsters." I raised my eyebrows._ MONSTERS. _I looked at Percy and we both nodded. those cheerleader were monsters. Literally. Hydras maybe?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**I really sorry this chapter took so long, I had some trouble with my wifi, I hope the net three chapters make up for the time it took :)**

NARRATION:

As time passed, Alice`s friendship with Percy, Anabeth a Nico grew stronger. Everything in her life seemed just perfect. but of course someting wrong had to happen.

Summer was 2 weeks away and everybody was talking about their vacations...

Nico`s POV:

"So, where are you going for summer?" Alice asked me, I hesitated, "back to the city. What about you?" She looked down. "Me too, I guess." We were in my room finshing our homework and the day was almost over. Alice looked at the window, "I should get going." She walked towards the door and turned to me. "See you tomorrow?" I nodded, and she closed the door.

Alice`s pov:

As I walked back to my dorm, somebody stepped in front of me, I looked up. Three cheerleaders including Catherine were standing infront of me. I groaned, "What do you want?" The three of them laughed in unison. "Mother Earh has claimed is." Catherine said, walking forward, "Mother who?" I asked stepping away from them. "Too bad, you`re not going to be alive, to presence her waking." She told me not answering my question. The three of them came closer, and as they did, their skin changed form tan to ghostly white, their teeth elongated, and worst of all, their feet clanged and clumped. I blinked. "Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" and I ran to where I came from.

"Nico!" I screamed banging his room`s door. "Nico open up!" I was despearte, and Catherine`s footstepswere getting louder. The door flew open, and Nico stood there looking at me worriedly. "Alice? What happened?"

"Vampires! catherine! Cheerleaders, monsters. Robotic fury legs!" Nico`s expression changed to panic, he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside i leaned onto his door, catching my breath. "Alice, you have to get out"

"How?" I asked. he opened his window and told me, "Go find Percy and Anabeth and tell them there are empousas here and I`ll hold them off as long as I can, they`ll understand."

"Huh?" He went over to his bed and took out a three foot sword. Its blade was as dark as nightmare and it radiated pure fear. I gasped. "Why do you have that!?" Nico stopped and then said. "I`ll explain later. Now go!" I claimed down the window and took one last looke at him before the door bursted open and the cheerleaders came in.

I ran and ran as fast as I could, my mind was like a Scrabble game, jumbled and confusing. The light was on, I knocked on the window, once. Twice. I saw Anabeth slide the curtais and window open. Percy came over to the window and smiled at me. The two of them were grinning like crazy and looking at ease. "hey, what`s up?" He asked. "You guys, Nico really needs you like, right now, the cheerleaders, Cathrine, something about empousas, Nico said you`d understand." Percy`s eyes widened,"Nico is battling empousas alone?" I nodded. Anabeth was the first to react, she went over to her backpack and took out a bronze knife and jumped out of the window, Percy followed her. And the three of us ran over to Nico`s aid. "Do you have a weapon too?" I asked Percy. Despite the serious moment we were in, he grinned, "Yeah." We took out form his pocket a ballpoint pen, I frowned, but then, he uncapped it and it grew into a bronze sword with a leather grip. I mouthed _cool. _

"The window`s closed!" Anabeth cried. "Styx." Percy muttered. But Anabeth didn`t wait for somebody to come and open the window, she used the other end of her knife to break the it. A crack grew, bigger and bigger. And finally, the glass gave in, and it shattered to pieces. We climbed up, and I gasped at the scene. The three cheerleaders were circling Nico who looked exhausted but was swinging his sword in an arc barely defending himself. Percy and Anabeth jumped to help him, trying to stab and dodge at the same time, while I hid myself behind Nico`s desk, feeling useless and scared. Suddenly, I heard a painful shriek, and my head turned towards the sound. Nico was on the floor half concious, his arm had a bloody deep cut. I quickly ran over to him and dragged Nico away. I checked his arm and winced, it was pretty serious. He groaned and rolled around. "What?"

"Thank god youre alive." I said. He looked at me and his eyes widended "Alice look out!"

"huh?" That`s when I felt it, a searing pain in my shoulder, like two big fat giant needles. My blood froze and all my muscles went rigid. I might have screamed something like. "Aarrrrrgh!" Which kindda sounded like what pirates say. Nico swung his sword and everything felt silent. I slumped forward, my vision blurring.

And that`s when I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

A little girl sat on the sofa. her black hair was tied inyo two pigtails and her sea green eyes sparkled in excitement. She was dressed into a creamy white dress and many of her teeth were missing, so she looked like a smiley halloween pumpkin. The door opened. "We`re home!" A man `s voice said. The girl smiled widely and skipped over to receive them. Aman and a woman came in. the woman had warm brown hair and eyes, she smiled at the girl and hugged her. Next came the man, his light brown hair was cut like a movie style hairstyle. He lifted the little girl onto his shoulders and she squealed in delight. "How`s my little girl doing today?" he asked. She giggled, her laugh was bubbly and contagious even the man chuckled. "Higher daddy, Higher!" The man lifted her higher and then put her down. "We`ve got a whole afternoon just for you." the woman said from the kitchen. "Me?" The girl asked. "We bought cookies form the bakery shop."

"Extra chocolate chips." the man added. "Yay!" The scene was a happy moment with a buttery light, but soon faded. "When are you waking up?" The man suddenly asked. "Huh?" The girl tilted her head. "They`re waiting for you to wake up." He said. "Alice?" A new voice said form nowhere. The man smiled at her. "looks like you have to go now." he kissed her forehead and the image dissapeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Alice?" I opened my eyes and saw nico looking at me intenly. He helped me sit up and I looked around. Like a nurse`s office. A big cabin with white sheeted beds. "You`re crying." He noted. I touched my cheeks, they were wet. "Here." He said handing me some paper, i took it gratefully and asked. "Where are we? the vampires. "What happened?" He hesitated. "After the empousa bit your shoulder, you fainted and I shadow travelled you here, while Percy and Anabeth killed the rest. By the way, they`re empousas, not vampires. And for the last question, you`re in the infirmary at CAMP HALFBLOOD. I frowned. Camp halfblood, these words, something felt odd, these words seemed to trigger something into me. Like I was trying to find something in my mind that was forgotten. " I have no idea what you`re talking about." i said. he raised one eyebrow. "I think you do, come one, it`s my turn to be your guide."

Percy`s Pov:

I hated empousas, I really did. after Nico shadow travelled Alice to camp, we kept them busy for a few minutes, two empousas had been desintegrated, but catherine was still alive, she was the fastest empousa, I`ve battled besides Kelli. Something weird happened, she was cute, but her prettiness didn`t affect me. I just kept thinking, how she`d hurt Nico and Alice. If she even thought about touching Anabeth, she was a goner. Seriously. I concentrated and sent my thoughts to the only winged black horse who loved donuts.

_Hey Blackjack, I could really use your help if you`re flying around with Guido or something._

Suddenly, I heard a crash, and two pegasi landed outside the window.

_Yo boss! Watcha doin- Whoa! Creepy humans, let`s get outta here!_

"In a minute." I said gritting my teeth. I slashed at her and she dodged cackling evily, but then her expression changed. Shocked. A blade stuck out for her neck. I wanted to throw up. "Ugh." Catherine wailed as she crumbled to dust. "Disgusting" Anabeth agreed. We climbed down the window and mounted our pegasi. "Wait!" Anabeth cried, I turned to her. "What?"

"I have to get my Yankees cap." She remembered. The pegasi flew towards her dorm and Anabeth grabbed her Yankees cap, her backpack and stacked in a few pair of white shorts, short jeans, and silver jammies. "Who are those?" I asked. "Alice." She told me. "She`ll need her clothes." She climbed back onto Guido and we flew back to Camp.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Camp Half-Blood was one of the most amazing places I`d ever seen. The green hills looked like emerald blades in the sunset, and the Long island sea glittered in a shade of torquoise and grey blended together. "Whoa" I marvelled. "It is pretty cool." Nico agreed. "Now, we should go to Chiron, he will want to meet you."

"Who`s Chiron?"

"Um.. He`s… Um….Uhh. ….You`ll know when you see him. " He guided me to the big house where we`d been before. It was full of teens yelling stuff like:

"_Oh, _

"_Oh, I'm an un-vegetarian:_

_I love to eat real meat._

_I'd rather eat a roasted lamb_

_Than stuff that's made of wheat_."

"What`s that supposed to mean?!"

"It`s a poem, duh!"

"Well it doesent seem like it!"

"ok what about this one:

_"Love tap" my ass,_

_You kicked my_

_Beautiful head_

_I don`t call that love."_

"That was even worse."

"Yeah? Well you don`t even know how to write a poem!"

"Really? Check this out:

_The last winter leaves_

_Clinging to the black branches_

_Explode into birds."_

"…..Ok you can write, big deal."

The talking subsided when someone walkedinto the room, he was tall and as he walked, his feet clomped. Wait, not feet…. Hooves.

Nico`s Pov:

Alice`s mouth fell open as Chiron entered and I almost laughed at her expression. Eyes wide, pale face and a slight frown. "What`s wrong ?" The centaur asked. One of the girls cleared her throat. "Um, Travis and Connor have sent stink bombs into the Aphrodite cabin, it`s a disaster." Chiron sighed as if saying _Aw man! Not again. _"Clear the cabin, I`ll deal with it later." The crowd dissapeared leaving me and Alice. "Chiron this is Alice." Alice waved awkwardly. "you`re a …"

"A centuar my dear." Chiron said, his eyes full of sympathy. "Sit down." Alice and I sat on the couch. "Are you understanding what you are?" Alice shrugged. "Kindda, I`m a demigod, half mortal, half, god, a greek god. This is a world where monsters attack demigods and make their lives miserable. Am I right?" Chiron half nodded, he looked at Alice curiosly. "You`re taking this awfully calm." She shrugged again. "I had my doubts." The centaur looked at me and said. "Nico please, take her to the Hermes cabin, hopefully, they`ll claim you tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nico`s Pov:

I saw Alice`s face pale a bit when I told her my dad was Hades. Almost everybody did that. I don`t know why I even hoped she would be different to the others. "Anyway." I said. "You`re staying here until you`re claimed." We were walking towards the Hermes cabin when Alice grabbed my wrist and stopped. "The Hermes kids, they`re nice right?" Seeing panic in her eyes, I chuckled making her frown. "What?" I shrugged. "They`re ok, just try to stay away from Connor and Travis. "

"what do you mean?"

"Trust me, unless you want shaving cream in your pillow case, don`t bother them. Ever"

"OK?" The door was open, and Travis and Connor were looking at a scroll with lots of stick man drawings. I cleared my throat and instantly they whirled around. "Hey Nico!" Connor said at ease. Travis grinned at Alice. "Are you staying with us?" She nodded. "Nice!" Connor said fist bumping Alice. She giggled. "Ok can I guess? You guys are Connor and Travis."

"You hear that?" Connor nudged his brother. "She`s new at camp and already knows us."

"Man we`re getting popular here!" Travis yelled. They both high fived each other. I rolled my eyes. "I have to go." I said to nobody in particular. Alice said goodbye and I left.

Alice`s Pov:

The Stoll brothers, the funniest guys I`ve ever met. We spent the afternoon talking about their pranks until Annabeth came over. She wore a new pair of shorts, an orange t-shirt I`d seen before and a bead necklace with a college ring. "Hey" she said breathlessly I waved at her and grinned. "This place is so awsome!" She half smiled and winced, "Alice can we talk?"

"yeah, of course." I walked out the door and asked "What`s wrong?" Annabeth didn`t answer for a seconds. "When you told me about your past, you know, at the Aaron academy, I`ve been thinking and, something`s wrong, I`m not sure what it is, yet, but I need to know." I frowned, "What?" She took a deep breath. "When you told me your story, I felt as if the sotry didn`t quite feel normal, not even for demigods, I need you to tell me the truth, the whole story." I thought for a while.

"My mom studied to be an archeologist, well not really, but she loved history, she worked as a guide in an aquarium every afternoon, studied history every night at some college and Saturdays she would leave to some place, she wouldn`t tell me. When I was four, I tried to follow her, she got to some old building, lighted a torch, and started chanting in a language I`d never heard of, but somehow, I`d catched a few words. She had said "Protect her from evil, they`re coming for her." I was so scared, it wasn`t just the chanting, her eyes had turned golden, literally, pupil, iris, the whites, everything. It still gives me nightmears." I coughed, realizing I hadn`t stoped to breath. Annabeth looked at me sympathically. "I`m sorry." I shrugged "S`okay" She looked at me and said

"You know I don`t wanna put another big news on you today since you`ve probably been through a lot but, I know who you`re real dad is."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Alice, you`re Percy`s brother."

"Who`s Percy`s dad?"

"Poseidon?"

"Um.. What?" I heard a wave crash on the shore and looked up the the sky, it had turned bluish purple with blood red slash across. "God of the seas earthquakes..." Annabeth trailed off. I nodded. "SO I just go to the Poseidon cabin?" She grimaced, "It`s complicated."

"I have to be claimed by him first." She looked away bitting her lip. A conch horn blew in the distance. "C`mon." She gestured for me to follow her, "Are you hungry?"


End file.
